


Lunatic you're looking for

by Szczuropies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Characters might be a little OOC but let's blame it on, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego just needs to be loved, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Gen, I hate that I have to tag this, No Incest, No beta cause I want my friends to watch the show first, POV Diego Hargreeves, POV Number Five | The Boy, Post-Season/Series 01, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, There is more Five than I thought, and his family loves him, so sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: „We didn’t…”„Oh really?” Diego leaned forward. The chains jingled. „Because as far as I know you saved the world and left me in the nuthouse.”„We were planning to come back for you.”„Bullshit”„Diego”„Bullshit Five.”Or:Diego was in the mental hospital a bit longer. After Five left, he didn’t escape, world was saved without him and Diego got a gig at the Commission.So what happens when the family finally finds him?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Lunatic you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my first language. So that's a warning.  
> All the titles are random parts of Billy Joel's songs. Because I'm obsessed.

Diego adjusted the earphones in his earseven thought the music wasn’t playing. He needed to look as normal and yet as uninviting as possible.  
  
He hated how the building looked like. Small windows, white walls, such a clean color.  
  
It took him some time to realise that after the asylum he couldn’t stand white walls or even clothes. There were fine parred with some color but not white alone. It got to him when Herb gave him a scarf. Handcrafted and from nice meterial but he never could look at it for too long. Lila made fun of him when he always put it on just to please a friend. She never asked why thought. Why he asked for change of a room while having no problem with sleeping on a ground in the middle of a forest. Why he always throw a jacket on her if she was wearing that white dress. She understood not to press some buttons.  
  
He liked working with Lila and even more he liked Lila. But she disappeared two years ago and since then he was killing alone.  
  
The Commission building had lots of white walls, small windows and loud people. It felt like the asylum. He preferred visiting it as rarely as possible. Plus there was always a job and Herb made sure to provide him with all the interesting tasks. He was picky with his manager. Or rather managers didn't pick him due to the reputation of being too stubborn to listen. He got better with following orders though. He had too. Still it was a job and he was good at it. He was a hero and a goddamn legend.  
  
It was rough at the beginning. They sent him only with Lila and other supervisor for some easy task. They still recuirred putting knives throught random peoples skulls. Still he would take the boredom and guilt over the asylum any time No one was stabbing him with needles, no one was leaving him behind like some deficiency to the team. Nice thing to be needed.  
  
Diego took a look at his target. He felt the adrenaline pumping his veins. That was some beauty of it - he didn’t have to think, only do the work. Only kill the man.  
  
He could shot him here. But it would be suspicious. A bullet from nowhere, unknown shooter from the streets. No, better wait.  
  
He didn’t like guns. They were too loud, too obvious, bullets harder to control than knives. He never got to the same level of perfection with them but knew how to shoot to kill.  
  
The man will be hit with one magic bullet. Police won’t be able to determine, how it got there. No force entry, no accidental death. If someone will see something, police won’t believe that story. A bullet suddenly change the trajectory, turn right and shot a man through the small gap between the window and the frame.  
  
He still could use a knife, but he would have a problem with getting it back and Diego really like his knives.  
  
The man ended the conversation and went to the door. That was the call. Diego changed his position and took off the sunglasses. There weren’t many people in the park that day - the weather was to shifty. He took the gun in his hand, still under the jacket, still waiting. He needed to see many in the window and...  
  
„Diego!”  
  
It was some sick joke of his mind, but he could swear it sounded like…  
  
“Diego!”  
  
Klaus.  
  
He was there. Tight pants, unbuttoned pinkish shirt, hat. It was him. It was Klaus.  
  
_Holly shit. _  
  
Diego forgot how to think for a moment. He didn’t move until Klaus was less than five feet away.  
  
“Stop” His mussels tense. He swiftly changed the gun for a knife and that helped him comeback to the reality. A quick glance at the hotel confirmed that the man was still not in the right place.  
  
“You recognize me, right?” asked Klaus visibly unsure. _Not the reaction you were hoping for,_ thought Diego.  
  
“Yes,” he answered. “Yes I recognize you, Klaus.”  
  
There it was, smile on, fear off. He looked older but healthier. Had longer hair, maybe more mussels.  
  
“Buddy, long time no see!” He said but didn’t step any closer. With no reason to hide it, Diego let his hand with the knife fall down loosely. He saw how Klaus’ pupils got wider, when he realized that Diego was armed.  
  
“Why are…” Quick realization. “Where are the others?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You are not alone.” He steeped a few steps closer. “Where are they?”  
  
“I don’t know what your talking about…”  
  
“Don’t bullshit me!” Klaus flinched. “You are here to stop my mission”  
  
“Diego”  
  
And now it was more obvious. He finally found Luther, the hardest to miss, near the entrance. There was a black woman, closer, more on the right. He couldn’t see here face, hidden behind the glasses and a scarf. Five and Vanya. The more dangerous one had to be hidden better.  
  
Before Klaus could say another word, Diego had his arm wrapped around Klaus' neck and a knife touching his chest.  
  
“Diego”  
  
Finally. Damn, he grown up, Diego thought looking at Five. He wasn’t wearing the uniform anymore, normal jeans and sweater. Still he had the same posture - hunching a little, hands in the pockets like nothing in the word could bother him.  
  
Vanya was behind him. She carried herself differently, with a little more confidence in that tiny body.  
  
“Oh, this time you are came back.” Five dared to look confused.  
  
“Put the knife down. We are just here to talk. ” He raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.  
  
“Right in the middle of my mission.”  
  
Luther was walking here slowly, Allison took of her glasses. She wasn’t close enough to be heard. But she was dangerous too. He should knock her out before “I heard a rumor” comes out of her mouth. Vanya wouldn’t attack him. She could but it would hurt Klaus. He still should be varying of her. She may as well be very precise but would she really take the risk? Five couldn’t be left even for a blink.  
  
Allison, Five, Vanya, Luther. That’s the order of danger. But Allison still was far away, he shouldn’t be able to hear her.  
  
“Let go of Klaus.”  
  
He almost forgot. Klaus stand in silence, not moving a muscle. He needed to look at the window, but he couldn’t let Five of his sight. They stand in impasse until he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
With one swift move he thrown three knives that will miss them by a centimeters. Vanya doged on the left and Five disappeared, and that was the few seconds he needed.  
  
Diego spin around, saw the man and before anything, Klaus dig his elbow between the ribs.  
  
He didn’t think. Promise to God, it was an instinct. The knife sliced Klaus’ skin, and he felt the blood beneath his fingers. Before the realization came, he pushed Klaus on the ground.  
  
Five materialized next to him, with something in his find and Diego punched him with handgrip. He threw the knife. Klaus’ foot somehow found the way to his knee. It surprised him, but he gathered up quickly enough to block Five. He swiftly took another knife from his belt. Only seven more to go. He could lose one more. But then he got thrown on the grass.  
  
_So Vanya got better. _  
  
“Diego!”  
  
He needed to see the situation clearer but didn’t get the chance.  
  
“I’ve heard a rumor you passed out!” He only had time to think that of course it was Allison who got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the begining. Hope you like it. Leave the comment... you know the drill. Everything will become a little clearer later on.


End file.
